One Messed up Past
by TheGreekGeek
Summary: summary: Annabeth, Percy and Grover are transported back to their pasts by Kronos. But some things are horribly wrong. How can they fix what the past has become? Will they ever reach their home time? Percabeth R
1. Chapter 1

summary: Annabeth, Percy and Grover are transported back to their pasts by Kronos. But some things are horribly wrong. How can they fix what the past has become? Will they ever reach their home time? Percabeth.

Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood were training at Camp Half Blood. Percy and his friends were training more often now because Kronos had come back. Summer was almost over so they had to hurry.

Then the air turned sluggish. Percy's arms moved like he was carrying weights. Grover tried to get up, but moved like he was underwater. "What's-?" Annabeth started. But it was too late. Their abdomens sucked backward as if in a vortex. Then their bodies followed.

Percy landed on his back. Then Annabeth landed on top of him. "Sorry," she said. Grover landed a foot away and groaned. Percy sat up. There was something familiar about where they had landed. It was a beautiful school. The affect was almost ruined by the stormy weather. Thunder boomed and the sky swirled with gray clouds. Grover gasped. "We're at Yancy," he breathed. Percy's eyes widened. "No way. We can't be at Yancy! We were here when we were in sixth grade. Why would someone bring us here?" Annabeth looked at the sky. "What's with the weather?" she said. "I haven't seen weather this bad since our first quest."

Suddenly, there were voices. They ran behind a bush and peeked out. "I'm excited about this trip," said a voice that sounded familiar to Percy and Grover. "I'm sure that Jackson over there will get into big trouble with Ms. D-." The voices were cut off by a sharp voice. "Who allowed you to talk in line Miss Bobofit? I'm sure an invisible teacher came along and gave you authority." Annabeth gasped. "That's Chiron! What is he doing here?" Percy looked at Grover and whispered, "Nancy Bobofit can't still be at Yancy, can she?" Grover shook his head. They finally looked over the bush.

A bunch of kids were standing in line. Two kids were the first to catch their eye. The first had untidy black hair and green eyes. He stood with his shoulders hunched and his arms folded against his chest. The second was a little ways down the line, chatting with a couple girls. "That's us!" gasped Grover, a little too loudly. Annabeth and Percy pulled him down behind the bush. "What the Hades is going on?" asked Percy. "Why are we here? Who brought us here? Why is Grover chatting with girls?" Annabeth seemed to be thinking. "We've been sent back in time!" she gasped finally. "It has to be that! How could you be back at Yancy? I have the answer! We've been sent back to when we were twelve! Or in Grover's case, twenty-eight." Grover looked back at himself. "Why am I talking to girls? When I was that age I was a total loser! I stuck to Percy all year. Why are we not next to each other?" Annabeth looked back. "There must be something wrong with the space-time continum. There's only one person who can send back time and that's Kronos." Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if confirming the answer. Kronos must have done it. He brought them back and messed up their pasts.

Just then, the bus gave a juddering rumble. "We need to follow them," hissed Annabeth. "Do you know how to drive?" Percy nodded. "We'll use Ms. Dodd's car. If it gets banged up then I won't care." The three crept toward the parking lot. "We can't be seen," hissed Annabeth. They made sure that no one was looking as they got in Ms. Dodd's car. It was left unlocked with the keys in ingnition. Percy said it was normal because nobody ever even touched her car because she did horrible things to them if they did. Percy got in the driver seat and Annabeth called shot gun, which made Grover sit in the back.

They followed the bus into New York. The bus parked at a museum. Percy parked the car away from the bus so Ms. Dodds wouldn't see it. Just before they got out, Annabeth stopped them. "We need disguises. Get what's in the trunk." They popped the trunk and found a leather jacket, a raincoat, a pair of sunglasses and a motorcycle helmet. "I want the jacket," said Grover. Percy put on the raincoat and pulled up the hood. Grover looked so different wearing the leather jacket and sunglasses. They left the helmet behind and walked in.

It was just as Percy had remembered it. The whole place was quiet and the floor showed their reflections. Their footsteps echoed. "This way," said Grover. He led them to an exhibit of a girl's funeral thing. They looked at the carvings and shuddered. Kronos depicted there was nothing compared to what he was like back in the future but it still sent shivers down their spines. They watched the scene in fron of them.

Chiron turned to the past Percy. "Mr. Jackson," he said. "Can you explain why Kronos ate his children?" The past Percy looked terrified. Then he said, "Well, Kronos was told that one of his sons would destroy him. He ate all his children. Then Rhea took her son Zeus an hid him. When Zeus was older he gave Kronos something to make him puke up the Olympians and they were alright 'cause they were immortal." Chiron smiled and nodded. "Yes, he did. After that, Zeus cut up his dad with Krono's own sycthe and they scattered his remains in the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch." The students began to clear out.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Follow the past Grover. Try and learn a little more about what happened." Annabeth jogged after past Grover. She wondered what she would say to him. He was walking out to the front to eat lunch with his girlfriends. Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around. "Who are you?" he gasped. Good, he didn't recognize her. "Never mind my name. I just want to know, why aren't you talking to Percy?" Grover looked up and gave her a glum look. "He…he never even looks at me. I know who he is but-." He broke off and stared at Annabeth. "Why am I telling you? I can't tell you or anyone about the-." Annabeth cut him off. "I know! About everything. Just tell me why he never speaks to you."

"I'm sort of popular and he doesn't talk to popular kids."

"Then you should talk to him yourself."

"No I can't! You don't understand I just can't!"

"Then I'll talk to him."

Annabeth marched off while Grover stared after her. The fact that he didn't recognize her was unsettling. Didn't she live at Camp Half Blood?

Percy and Grover meanwhile were trying to relax and ignore the fact they had been transported back in time. Just then, Annabeth ran to them. "Past Percy doesn't talk to Grover at all! Grover is popular!" Grover looked surprised. "Me, popular? You're kidding Annabeth. He didn't recognize you, did he?" Annabeth shook her head. She wondered what might have happened to her.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "We should talk with my past self. I think we could get him to talk to Grover. We just need to-." He broke off and his face turned white. "Ms. Dodds is coming," he hissed. They turned to go, but Ms. Dodds was fast. She stopped them. "Excuse me," she said. "One of my students said you stopped him to ask some very suspicious questions. I am for the safety of my students." Annabeth stood in front of Percy and Grover. "Stay away from us," she growled. "Ah, you're that type are you honey?" Ms. Dodds said sweetly. "I guess you'll have to pay." Ms. Dodds changed.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover ran. They burst out of the doors and struck out for the parking lot. Percy jumped in behind the wheel. Annabeth and Grover had to hurry to get in because Percy started the car before they even reached the doors. Ms. Dodds had changed back so she could get in the bus and start it up. Before Annabeth could fasten her seat belt, Percy gunned the engine. The car set off at dangerous speed. "We have to get Percy and Grover!" cried Annabeth. "We should take them to Half Blood Hill." Percy nodded. He pulled up in front of the museum. "Go get them Grover!" Grover nodded and got out of the car. He grabbed his past self and past Percy, sort of reluctantly. "Let me go!" past Percy yelled. Some of the other teachers got to their feet and tried to run after Grover. Past Percy and Grover kicked at Grover and cried for help. Finally, Grover tossed the kids into the backseat. "I feel like such a terrible person," he confessed as he climbed in.

Percy hit the gas again and they tore off. Ms. Dodds was gaining as they sped through the streets. "What's going on?" asked past Percy. "Where are you taking us?" Grover looked at past Grover and said, "We're going to Camp." Past Grover's eyes showed his understanding. "Don't worry Percy," he said. "They're taking us somewhere safe." At that point, Percy swerved into a different lane. Annabeth slid across her seat. "Could you be more careful Seaweed Brain? We have minors in the back!"

"Hey, why don't you take the wheel if you think you can keep out of reach of a Kindly One!"

"No, no. You're the great driver."

"Oh I insist. You should take the wheel Wise Girl."

"You take it!"

"You take it!"

Past Percy leaned over to Grover and whispered, "Do they do this often?" "Unfortunately." They kept speeding along the highway. Ms. Dodds had fallen back. Or so they thought. Ms. Dodds came from the side of them pushing them dangerously close to the edge of the road. "Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Give me the wheel!"

"You wouldn't take it before!"

"Just give it to me!"

"Annabeth, you don't have a plan!"

"I always have a plan and this time is no different! Give it to me!"

Percy let go of the wheel. Annabeth jumped out of her seat and halfway onto his lap. She steered the car over the edge. "Brace yourself!" she cried.

**Story Was Writen by both MerAngle and myself. We hope you all like it! Please Review! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy opened his eyes. He couldn't hear anything, but he saw Annabeth shaking him. Finally, sound came back. "Hurry Percy," said Annabeth."Ms. Dodds thinks we died. She's gone and everyone's okay." Percy sat up. Ugh. His head felt as though it had been banged repeatedly against the floor. "How do we get to Camp now? Walk? We're still a while away from it." Annabeth sighed. "We're going to have to. The car is completely immobile." She helped him to his feet and they staggered out of the ditch. Past Percy and Grover were standing there, looking awestruck. Grover pulled off his sunglasses and rubbed his nose. He instantly put them back on with a shudder. "Let's get going," he said. "I believe we all-well most of us know their way to camp."

They set off down the road. Percy leaned heavily on Annabeth. "That was some plan," he said. Annabeth laughed. She wanted to make sure Percy was alright. It had been her plan to drive the car into a ditch but she hadn't thought they'd be that bad. She sort of liked it when Percy leaned on her though.

They finally reached Half Blood Hill. There was the pine tree that made the magic borders. The sun was flaming low on the horizon and Annabeth breathed in deeply with pleasure. They climbed up the hill and passed through the barrier. Past Percy seemed extremely surprised to see camp. "What…what is this place?" he asked. Grover smiled. "It's Camp Half Blood." They walked down to the Big House. Chiron was already sitting on the porch playing pinochle with Mr. D. "Mr. Brunner!" cried past Percy. Chiron chuckled. Then he looked at Grover, Percy and Annabeth. His eyes widened. "You…who are you?" he asked. Grover stepped forward and removed the glasses. "I-I'm one of the satyrs that works here. This is Annabeth and Percy. They're, um, campers sir." Chiron nodded. "Take them to the Hermes cabin." Grover nodded and led them off the porch and toward the cabins.

Everything seemed normal. Then a familiar figure walked up. Her jet black hair ruffled a little in the wind. She was carrying a basket ball and laughing. Another familiar person was walking along side her with a big smile on his face. "Thalia!" gasped Percy and Annabeth. Thalia looked up and waved. "Hiya Grover! Are those new campers?" Thalia and Luke jogged up to them. Thalia beamed at them. "Hi, I'm Thalia. What are your names?" Annabeth just stood there, frozen. "I'm Percy," said Percy. "This is Annabeth." Thalia's smile vanished as soon as Annabeth's name was spoken. "I used to have a friend named Annabeth. She was a daughter of Athena. She died on Half Blood Hill when I was twelve. It's been five years since I saw her." Luke patted her shoulder. He looked at Percy and said, "Annabeth told us to go and she died. Her mom turned her into that pine tree." Annabeth was going paler and paler as they spoke. Finally, Annabeth dropped to her knees and murmured, "I'm not dead." Thalia looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "You look so much like her," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you said you're a daughter of Athena too." Percy put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. She got to her feet, shakily. Percy said, "Come on Annabeth. We should get to the Hermes cabin."

The cabin was just as they had remembered. Cramped and full of campers. Percy and Annabeth felt nervous entering the cabin. They saw so many faces that they thought they wouldn't see. There was a tiny space in the corner. "Is there any more space?" asked Annabeth. A kid laughed at her. "Nope. That's it. You and your boyfriend will have to share the space." Annabeth blushed bright red at the boyfriend comment. "Are you undetermined?" asked the kid. Annabeth nodded. The whole cabin groaned. Percy sighed. "We might as well put our stuff down over there," Percy said. They dumped Percy's rain coat on the sleeping bag and sat down for a minute. They didn't talk. Finally, Luke came to lead them to the pavilion. The other Percy sat with them. He looked awestruck at what had been going on his whole life. Percy started wishing he was with Tyson at the Poseidon table again. But he couldn't reveal that he knew his father because then there would be a lot of linking him to his past self.

Dinner passed by quickly. Before Percy could leave the table, Annabeth whispered, "We should go check out Thalia's-my tree." Percy could see how much this affected her. She was shaking. So they went up to the tree. A satyr was sitting on the ground by the tree, playing the reed pipes. Annabeth tapped his shoulder. "Do you know exactly what happened?" she asked. The satyr nodded. "I helped them across the barrier. Thalia and Luke were trying to get down the hill. Annabeth was crying and pleading that someone help her and then, there was a flash of light and there was a pine tree." Annabeth touched the branches. "I need to get her out of here," she murmured. "We need her." Percy felt so sorry for Annabeth. He would feel pretty bad if his dad had to turn him into something to save his life. What made it worse was that Annabeth was alive. How could she be the one in the tree?

They settled down in their spot on the floor of the Hermes cabin. Percy gave Annabeth the sleeping bag first because his mom had told him it was the right thing to do. Percy fell asleep quickly. Annabeth was still awake after an hour. She wanted to know how she could have been the one left behind. Thalia was a selfless person and would have been the one to step up and sacrifice herself. She had been seven at the time and Thalia was twelve. Thalia always took care of her and would have dragged Annabeth over the barrier and waited for the monsters to attack. Why had the past been mangled? Was it to keep Percy, Annabeth and Grover from stopping Kronos? Was it just to make life awful for them?

Annabeth woke up, so she knew she had been dozing. Someone was standing over her, calling, "Rise and shine everybody! We have training today." It was Luke. Annabeth could barely believe she was looking at Luke without his awful grin, without being possessed. She remembered why she had had a crush on him before. He smiled. "Wake up, guys. We need to get down to the arena."

The sun was shining and the air was a bit sweet, bringing the scent of spring. Percy grinned. "T-shirt weather is almost here," he said cheerily. Annabeth felt perked up. Down at the sword fighting arena, Luke was showing some basic moves to first time campers. He then turned to Percy and Annabeth and said, "What do you guys know?" Annabeth smiled and said, "A lot." Luke looked sort of confused. Then he shook it off. He pointed to past Percy. "Come over here and I'll help you with the basic stuff. Everybody pair up and practice." Percy and Annabeth picked up a sword each from the sword table. Of course, Percy would have liked to use Riptide, but in front of past Percy he couldn't.

First, Percy lunged at Annabeth, who neatly sidestepped. "Is that the best you can do Seaweed Brain?" she laughed. Percy had to deflect a blow of hers that came so quick all he could see was a blur in the air. He tried to sweep her legs out from under her quickly but she stepped back. There was a bit of circling to have some fun, and then Annabeth attacked. Percy hit the blade of her sword with the tip of his and forced it to the ground. Annabeth laughed. "I didn't think you would be able to beat me without Riptide." Luke walked over and looked at the sword on the ground. "That was a good move Percy," he said. "You should be proud. I'm glad you got it right on the first try." Percy smiled at Annabeth. "Rematch?" he asked. Annabeth picked up the sword and smiled. "Okay," she said. The next fight didn't go in Percy's favor. Sweating, they sat down for a break. Past Percy walked up and sighed, "I'm awful at sword fighting. Either the sword's too heavy or too light. I can't even keep my mind clear enough to know what I'm doing." Past Percy was sweating and looked much overheated. Percy filled a paper cup with water and gave it to past Percy. "Here," he said. "Just dump it on your head and it'll cool you down. Maybe that'll help you think clearer." Past Percy looked a little skeptical, but dumped it over his head. He smiled. "Thanks man," he said and jogged away. Annabeth hissed, "You can't do that!" Percy laughed. "It's exactly what I did when Luke was teaching me," he said, leaning back. "It's fair." Annabeth huffed.

Past Percy did much better with the water. He knocked Luke's sword out of his hand. But when Luke asked him to do it again, he couldn't. Percy smiled. "Everything's going as planned Annabeth. Why are you so peeved?" Annabeth turned and hissed, "Maybe because Thalia's alive and I'm a tree! Maybe because everything's going right for you and everything about my death is wrong." She stood up and stormed off. Percy sighed. Why couldn't Annabeth just bide her time until the quest for the fleece came up? Then Annabeth would be released. Why couldn't she just understand that everything would be okay?

Annabeth had found her feet leading her to the beach. She sat down and hugged her legs close to her. Why didn't Percy understand? "Are you okay?" Annabeth looked up to see Thalia looking at her. Annabeth sighed. "Percy's being a moron," she muttered. Thalia sat down next to her. "Oh, the older Percy? He's really odd. I mean, odder than usual. He looks as though he knows who his father is, but he never lets on."

"He's been my friend since I first met him. We went on a quest together."

"You know what's so strange about you two? You look exactly like the Annabeth who died."

"Oh, it's just a coincidence. She died when she was seven and I'm fifteen."

"Just out of curiosity, what's your last name?"

"Chase."

Thalia leapt to her feet. "That was Annabeth's last name! How can you be so much like her? It's not a coincidence," she cried. Annabeth stood up. "She shouldn't have died, should she?" she murmured. "You wanted to get her across and sacrifice yourself but it was too late." Thalia nodded. "I'm just wondering how you can be here when Annabeth is in the tree. You're like her twin sister. Is that what you are?" Annabeth shook her head. "I'm her. Don't you see?"

"You're free? Not dead?"

"No. I'm from somewhere…different."

"Like a parallel universe?"

"Um…"

Percy jogged up just then. "Hey," he said. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't think about your situation. Are you all right?" Annabeth nodded. Thalia gave them a long look. Then she turned and headed over the dunes.

**Alright so Chapter two is done. Chapter three should hopefully be up soon. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth looked up from her map of the United States she was studying. Percy had just run up to her, a wild look in his eyes. "Where's your invisibility cap?" he panted. Annabeth pulled it out of her pocket. "What do you need it for?" she asked. "More like what we need it for," Percy said. "They're getting in the van right now!" Annabeth swore and stood up. She folded her map and asked, "Where's Grover?"

"He's seeing them off."

"Okay, that's good. Is Thalia the driver?"

"Yes. Argus is just helping them get their stuff together."

Percy and Annabeth jogged up the hill toward the white van.

They had learned about the quest given to past Percy just the other day. He'd seemed so excited, but very worried too. Annabeth, Percy and Grover would watch over them and make sure they got everything the way it was supposed to be. But all of them knew that Annabeth should be the one on this quest, not Thalia.

It didn't trouble Annabeth as much anymore. After all, she was out there and alive. She just felt sorry for the other her.

As they approached the van, Annabeth pulled on her cap and vanished. She crept over to the trunk of the van, her heart thudding. Someone would notice. She couldn't do this. But she had to. She pulled the trunk open. Nobody turned around to see why the trunk had opened by itself. Annabeth thanked the gods silently. She slipped into the trunk, then pulled off the cap and threw it to Percy, who crept up and joined her. Finally, Grover got in.

Annabeth closed the trunk. If you don't know, the trunk of a van is just the space behind the way back seats. It's a pretty open space for one person, so three people fit okay into the space. They just had to lay low and not be seen by someone looking back.

Finally, the van stopped. Annabeth, Grover and Percy scrambled to open the trunk and jump out. They hid by the bushes at the bus stop. They waited for the bus to come, waited until a few people had come between them and their past selves, then got on.

They took a seat at the front. Annabeth opened the map again. "You see," she murmured. "This is our route." She used one finger to trace a red marker line all the way to Los Angeles. "If we lose them," she continued. "We can just follow this map to where they might be next." Percy nodded. Grover just whimpered, "Remember how this bus exploded?"

Percy and Annabeth's heads whipped up. Three old ladies were walking down the aisle. Percy whispered, "Okay. We get out of this bus, now." But Annabeth grabbed his arm before he could pull the stop cord. "I have to give them my hat," she said. "It could mean they survive or die." Before Percy could say anything, she pulled on the cap and went down the aisle.

Annabeth watched as past Percy and Thalia chatted, while past Grover ate an apple. Annabeth tried to remember if Percy had talked to her casually when they first met. Probably not, she decided. Annabeth slid into the seat in front of them, took off her hat and dropped it into their laps.

"What's this?"

"I think it's Annabeth's hat."

"What's it doing here?"

Annabeth sighed. Now they could go. Percy pulled the stop cord and Annabeth left with them. On the way out, the bus driver said, "Are you sure you want to stoop here? It's just empty highway." Percy nodded and they stepped onto the green beside the road.

They walked in silence for a while. The air was fresh and sort of warm. They would have enjoyed it more if they didn't know that past Percy, Thalia and Grover would be dealing with.

The silence was interuppted by a loud _whoomph_. Percy jogged forward first. Annabeth and Grover ran, panting after him. "Slow down," Annabeth called. "We might lose them Annabeth," called Percy. He wasn't going to slow down. He knew that when the bus exploded, he and his friends ran into the woods. They might never find them if they just skipped along.

Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Percy," she said. "They're fine. We just need to go to the place they go next." Percy just groaned. "Annabeth," he said. "They might run into trouble with Auntie Em's Lawn Gnome place. We only got out in time thanks to you being there and figuring it out. Remember how you criticized me for being so stupid and trusting?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "They'll get out. You need to trust Thalia."

After that, they walked to a new bus station. "Could you take us to an Amtrak station?" Annabeth asked. The bus driver nodded. "You'll have to pay a little extra. Are you sure?" Annabeth replied, "It's very important."

After a train ride, they had come to St. Louis. "Remember why we came here?" asked Annabeth. Percy nodded. "You wanted to see it really bad and I hated going up in the elevator but went with you anyway." Annabeth smiled. "I think they won't stop here. I'm the whole reason we went up there and got you thrown into the Mississippi."

"Hey! I jumped! It was to save my life and you know it."

"Yeah, and you got in trouble for blowing a hole in there."

Grover smiled too. "Remember all the news vans? They were all, 'Percy Jackson was seen here today and is charged with the disappearance of his mother. If you have seen him, you get a big wad of cash from a guy who smells like something died and is way worse than you can ever imagine.'" Annabeth and Percy laughed.

That was just before they saw the poster as they made their three hour layover before they headed on to Denver. The posters were placed conviently all along the bus station. They had police drawings of Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Grover's expression looked dazed, as though someone had flashed a camera in his face. The caption read:

_These three individuals are charged with the kidnapping of Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. If spotted, then report to the police immediately. These kidnappers are said to be unarmed and driving a dark blue Honda. _

Annabeth put a hand over her mouth. "When did these posters go up?" she gasped. Grover was rifling through a newspaper stand. He held up the front page with the headline:

**Nation Warned about Kidnap**

The ugly pictures were there again, along with an article about what happened and what to do if you see the criminals.

Percy looked around. "Quick," he said. "Grab the newspaper and hold it up like you're reading it. Then we get some disguises." They walked for a while, reading the article over and over again.

They finally ducked inside a thrift store. It was empty except for a clerk who was reading a tabloid magazine with their feet up on the counter. The place seemed to be alright for a disguise.

After a while, they came out. Annabeth had tied her hair up in a bandana to keep people from really seeing it. She wore those huge bug eye sunglasses that hid her eye color. She even wore bright red lipstick, which was defintely not Annabeth's favorite part of the outfit. She had picked up a ratty shirt and jeans too. Percy had just thrown on a wig.Grover put on a ski cap and glasses like Harry Potter's. For a while, they laughed at how they looked. Then they headed back toward the train.

To their surprise, past Percy, Thalia and Grover were sitting next to their seats. Annabeth swallowed. Hopefully, the disguises would be good enough to keep their past selves from recognizing them. Annabeth settled down in her seat with Grover next to her.

Then the police walked in. Annabeth's heart banged against her ribs. The police were there because of them! The police were going to find them and throw them in prison like they tried to about three years ago. "There's no need to panic," announced a police woman. "We just got a call that those kidnappers were going to board this train." Percy swallowed. As the cops came down aisle, Annabeth just reached out and grabbed Percy's hand.

Across from them, Thalia whispered, "Grover! Percy! You need to get away from the cops. They'll take you away and we won't be able to finish the quest. Get to the bathrooms and hide out there." Past Percy and Grover got up and ran off.

The cops reached Percy's row. The disguises might have fooled their past selves, but the police were smarter than that. They took Annabeth by the arm, a little roughly. "You're coming with us Miss," growled the police man. They took off Annabeth's sunglasses and bandana. "This is the one, John," said the police woman. Annabeth struggled. "Let me go!" The police just put her hands behind her back and held her. "You do know that you and your friends are charged with kidnapping?" asked the police woman. Perc y and Grover tried to get up, but the police man grabbed them too. They pulled off Percy's wig and Grover's glasses. When they tried to pull off the ski cap, Grover held it on to his head.

Thalia stood up. "What are you guys doing here?" she gasped. "How did you follow us? How did you know where we are?" The police woman looked at her. "Do you know these criminals?"

Percy violently shook his head at her. Thalia understood. "No I don't. I, um, just heard about them on TV and I didn't expect them to be here." The police man said, "Julie, we should just these guys into the police car." Percy, Annabeth and grover were pulled off the train and put in a van.

The van ride was rough and silent. Finally, Annabeth muttered, "We failed. The train is going. We lost them." All of them were going to jail in their pasts. They were going to rot in there. Nothing would be fixed. They would stay in the past.

And then the whole van blew up. There was a distinct smell of ozone. Percy got up and helped Annabeth up. Grover stared at a shdow that was walking through the smoke. Thalia stumbled out. "I had to help you," she said. "I stalled the train and came after you. Even if you're not supposed to be here." Annabeth smiled. "Thank you."

The train ride was rather uneventful. Thalia had to explain to past Percy and Grover about what happened. They looked uncertain about Percy, Annabeth and Grover tagging along. They accepted it finally. The day dragged on. The Grovers were asleep first. Then past Percy zonked out. He was muttering in his sleep. Finally, Annabeth slumped onto Percy's shoulder.

When she woke up, she saw they had just stopped in Denver. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, past Grover and past Percy got off the train and went to the little diner. "We don't have a lot of money," Thalia said. "So we have to share a meal." They were thinking of buying a steak with the sides of broccoli and mashed potatos and stuff that they could share. They could afford it, but drinks were a problem too. Thalia said they could only afford five drinks. Percy suggested someone go without a drink, but Thalia voted against it. "We've been without a drink for hours. I'm not letting anyone pass out from thirst." They decided that Grover and Thalia would share a water.

That was what they used the last of their money on. Now they had no money. Crap. Thalia had put two straws in the water. Even with sharing a water, they still didn't have a penny. Annabeth and Percy counted in their heads. Three…two…one.

Percy felt the presence of Ares first. He wanted to pick a fight with someone. Annabeth looked like she could punch the guy in the next booth's guts out. "Let's move," growled Annabeth. She pulled Grover over to another booth.

They tried to ignore the sound of Ares talking with past Percy, Thalia and Grover. While they were doing this Percy asked, "How old is Thalia?"

"She looks about fifteen but she should be seventeen."

"Then she would be the prophecy kid. But then camp would be going crazy."

"I know. How can this be?"

Then they noticed the feeling of agression had passed. Ares was gone. Annabeth walked over to their booth and sat down. "We've been sent to get Ares' shield," said Thalia. "I could hear you over there," she added. "I'm not seventeen. Only fourteen."

"But…"

"I joined the Hunters of Artemis last year. They allowed me to visit camp this summer."

"You…but…you joined the Hunters of Artemis when you were fifteen to avoid the prophecy!"

"What prophecy?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances and grinned. "Did we say prophecy?" asked Percy.

After a really chaotic incident involving a lot of water, a love thrill ride, and a hoard of robot spiders, they made it to Las Vegas. After a very boring incident involving a hotel and a week out of it, they made it to Los Angeles.

They reached the Underworld's waiting room. Percy, Annabeth and Grover sat by the beach. "I get the feeling nothing can be fixed until we get Annabeth out of the pine tree," Grover said. "I mean, Thalia's great and stuff but she's not Annabeth." Percy nodded. "We need to do something. I don't think we can wait to go get the Fleece. Annabeth should pray to her mom to release past Annabeth."

Annabeth hugged her knees to her chest. "I guess I could. She might be able to." She stood up and said, "Mom, uh, we need your help. I think that we should get past Annabeth out of the pine and you're the only person who can do it. Can you get her out?" There was silence.

"Do you think she-?"

They were cut off when suddenly, they were shoved forward. A wind blasted by their faces. Annabeth slammed into Grover and Percy slammed into both of them. "What the Hades just happened?" asked Annabeth.

It was summer and they were at Half-Blood Hill. The tree was still there, but it looked ill. "Oh Gods! Not Again!"

**Well here is chapter three. In other Percy Jackson News the first two cast members for the Lightning Thief have been announced! Go check out Rick Riordan's blog to find out more about them. **


End file.
